


never as it seems

by Bether



Category: Serenity (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Post-Serenity, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Bether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Firefly 'verse || River's aware of more than most and sometimes what she sees isn't what's meant to be. A rough interpretation of the events of the <i>Star Trek</i> film filtered through her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never as it seems

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Trek realm. Continuity-wise, it takes place after the Big Damn Movie and after the events of the Star Trek film. Also, there's a Star War's reference just for the lulz. Cheers!
> 
> **Disclaimer: **Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Fox/Joss Wheadon and CBS/Paramount/Gene Roddenberry. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

When she speaks it's sudden and without preamble. "It isn't right."

Simon looks up from his book instantly, his expression full of concern. "What isn't right, River?" he asks carefully, still uncertain as to how best tread with his sister. (She's better, but she's not _fixed_; they both know this.)

River purses her lips, trying to come up with words he might understand. "They shouldn't be there," she tells him finally. "They shouldn't be there, but they are. It changes everything."

"Who shouldn't be where?" Simon always needs more information-- answers she can't give him. But he's trying to understand, at least.

River shrugs. "The jellyfish and the _narada_." The word tastes strange in her mouth. "Arrived a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away." She laughs a little at this, an inside joke with only herself, and then she repeats: "They shouldn't be there, but they are."

Simon is confused. It practically radiates off of him in waves. "And that means?"

River fixes him with a solemn look. It's a look she knows no one likes to see on her face but she cannot help the things she knows. "Everything changes before they ever happen and only the jellyfish knows."

Now Simon looks concerned again. "Are we in danger here?" he asks her suddenly and she knows his thoughts flicker to Kaylee for just a moment. She's glad.

"No," River says with a little smile, shaking her head as she hops off the table where she has been sitting. "The ripples stop once they reach the shore. Our pond is safe."

River leaves her brother with a kiss on the cheek and dances away to music only she hears. She leaves behind a befuddled Simon, but she doesn't mind; she's used to confusing him by now.


End file.
